Kitana/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat II:' "Her beauty hides her true role as personal assassin for Shao Kahn. Seen talking to an earth-realm warrior, her motives have come under suspicion by her twin sister Mileena. But only Kitana knows her own true intentions." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' "Kitana is accused of treason by the High Courts of the Outworld after murdering her evil twin Mileena. Shao Kahn takes it upon himself to appoint a group of warriors specifically to catch his daughter and bring her back alive. But Kitana must find a way to reach the newly crowned Queen Sindel first and warn her of their true past." *'Mortal Kombat Gold:' "As Quan Chi forces leave her realm of Edenia to battle Raiden and his forces, Kitana manages to escape the remaining guards surprisingly easy. She thinks little of her escape and moves quickly into the battle against Shinnok and Quan Chi. Edenia's future depends on her success." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Having freed her home world of Edenia from Shao Kahn's grasp, Kitana led her people to battle against the weakened Emperor in a preemptive strike. She allied with the Shokan armies of Outworld, led by Prince Goro, and together their two nations were on the brink of victory. Tragedy struck when Goro was killed in battle and the Shokan army spiraled into leaderless chaos. But in a strange turn of events, Shao Kahn was slain by unknown assailants and Kano's troops began a hasty retreat. Kitana had won, but at a terrible cost to the Shokan people. The last of Emperor Shao Kahn's armies had retreated and it seemed to Kitana that a new era of peace was at hand. But when a small number of hideous undead soldiers began to appear under the banner of the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, her dreams of returning to the realm of Edenia would have to wait. Her army clashed with this new threat, but were easily cut down by the bewitched weapons that the undead army wielded. The souls of her slain troops left their bodies and flew off into the distance, attracted to a bright green beacon." *'Bio Kard:' "Princess Kitana successfully freed her realm of Edenia from the Emperor Shao Kahn only to be threatened by his former subordinates, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. She fell in battle against their Deadly Alliance only to be resurrected by the Dragon King. Kitana now serves as one of his personal guards." *'Mortal Kombat Unchained:' "For thousands of years I have fought skilled warriors, each new one seemingly more advanced than the last. But this... Dragon King... was a more powerful foe than I ever imagined possible. He resurrected me from death and enslaved my soul. I had no choice but to kill in his name. While under Onaga's control, I shared his thoughts. I understood the source of his power. Six objects in his possession shielded him from harm. We must use this knowledge to defeat him, for the safety of Edenia and all realms. Still... I sense the return of the Dragon King is but a prelude to a much larger conflict." Storyline Kitana's first appearance was in the second Mortal Kombat tournament. She was introduced as Shao Kahn's daughter and personal assassin. Her true feelings and alignment were a mystery, though they were revealed to the Earthrealm warriors during the tournament. She was not really the daughter of Shao Kahn, but in fact his stepdaughter; she was adopted by Kahn, as an infant, to strengthen his claims to the Edenian throne after he killed its king, Jerrod, and married Jerrod's wife, Queen Sindel, who were Kitana's parents. Suspecting she would someday learn the truth, however, Kahn instructed Shang Tsung to create a twin for Kitana; the monstrous Mileena, who was actually a grotesque and evil clone of Kitana. Kitana grew up dutifully loyal to Shao Kahn, whom she believed was her real father. She grew up to be one of Shao Kahn's personal assassins, alongside her good friend Jade and her evil "sister" Mileena. Upon learning the truth about her past, she continued to feign loyalty to Kahn whilst she planned and waited for the right time to turn against him openly. Kitana's chance finally came during Mortal Kombat II, when Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung lured Earth's heroes into Outworld. Kitana entered the tournament, but secretly began to contact one of Earth's heroes (most likely Liu Kang) trying to help them defeat Kahn. However, Kitana's efforts were discovered by her clone Mileena. Mileena attacked her traitorous "sister," forcing Kitana to defend herself. She defeated and killed Mileena, and in so doing revealed that she was no longer loyal to Shao Kahn. The Earthrealm warriors escaped from Outworld, but Kitana was imprisoned and sentenced to death for killing Mileena. However, after Sindel's resurrection and Shao Kahn's subsequent invasion of Earthrealm, she managed to escape and rejoin her friends from Earth. Her only purpose was to save the resurrected Sindel and remove the evil taint in her soul. Kitana also had to contend with her friend Jade, who was sent by Kahn to capture her. Kitana managed to convince her to turn against Kahn and join the forces of good. Jade then helped the Princess defeat Reptile, another assassin sent by Kahn to capture Kitana. Eventually, Kitana reached through to her mother and freed her from Kahn's grasp. Shao Kahn's reign over Earthrealm was short-lived, as he and his elite forces were ultimately defeated. In the wake of these events, Kitana and Sindel freed Edenia as well. Before leaving Earthrealm, Kitana thanked Liu Kang for all he had done. Earthrealm had barely recovered from its violent merger with Outworld, however, as a new threat presented itself in the form of Shinnok. He and his grand vizier Quan Chi invaded Edenia from the forbidden Netherrealm and imprisoned its legitimate rulers. No novice to escaping from prisons, Kitana broke loose once more, only to encounter a resurrected Mileena now in the service of Shinnok. She defeated Mileena in battle before locking her in a jail cell in the prisons of the Edenian Palace. The forces of darkness were soon defeated by Raiden and his comrades, and Edenia was free once more. It is after these events that Kitana finally proposed to Liu Kang and offered to rule Edenia together as King and Queen. Liu Kang reluctantly denied her offer, saying his place was as Champion of Earth. After Shinnok's defeat, Kitana learned that Shao Kahn had survived his defeat in Earthrealm and was trying to regain his strength in Outworld. Realizing the vulnerable position of her realm, however, Kitana hastily formed an alliance with the Shokan, a powerful and ancient race that had fallen in disgrace with the weakened Emperor. Having mediated a peace accord between the two mortal enemies of Shokan and Centaur after Shinnok's defeat, Kitana and her forces prepared for battle. The combined armies, led by Prince Goro and Kitana herself, marched against Outworld's armies a few years later, with much initial success. However, in the decisive moments, Goro was mortally wounded by the mysterious Noob Saibot, ending the battle with a draw. Shortly thereafter, Kitana learned that Shao Kahn had been slain by unknown assassins. Thinking her fight was finally over, Kitana began to journey back to Edenia, hoping she could finally live in peace. However, she then encountered her old ally Kung Lao and he told her of a new threat: the "Deadly Alliance" of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Kung Lao told Kitana of the Deadly Alliance's plans to revive the Undead Army of the legendary Dragon King and how they had already managed to kill Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. Despite Kitana's grief upon learning of Liu Kang's death at the hands of the Deadly Alliance, she joined with her old Earthrealm allies against the new threat. Unfortunately, the Deadly Alliance was victorious, defeating the heroes with Kitana herself (despite her new and improved skills gained from training with Bo' Rai Cho) killed in a one on one battle with Quan Chi. However, shortly after, Kitana and her allies were resurrected by Onaga, the legendary Dragon King himself. Onaga then put a powerful spell on them, turning them into his loyal servants. Now loyal to the Dragon King, Kitana assisted in Onaga's invasion of her own realm of Edenia. Onaga used Kitana to imprison her mother Sindel, knowing the queen would not fight her daughter. However, Sindel was freed by Jade, and together they fled to Outworld where they attempted to find a way to defeat Onaga and free Kitana from his evil influence. Unknown to Kitana, Liu Kang's spirit returned from beyond death and had found himself a new ally and friend Ermac, and the two as well embarked on a mission to save their allies. True to Ermac's Deception ending, which shows him and Liu Kang's spirit being successful in rescuing the slaved Earthrealm warriors, Kitana is released from Onaga's control. At that time, while she made her way back to Edenia, she encountered Blaze, who told her of a coming new danger that will threaten all the realms and that she must gather her forces to face it. Weary of constant battle, Kitana felt disheartened, wondering if the fighting would ever end. However, Blaze assured her that the wars would soon be over. Following this warning, Kitana returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, fighting alongside Edenia. Endings *'Mortal Kombat II: (Semi-Canonical)' "Through her years of working as an assassin, Kitana has learned many secrets, especially about her own past. She finds that Mileena is not her twin but a grotesque clone created by Shang Tsung. She learns that her parents were former rulers of the Outworld overthrown by Shao Kahn. Determined to take back what is rightfully hers, she must defeat Kahn himself. She does so by entering the tournament. She retakes her parents' castle and restores the Outworld back into a realm of nobility." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' "Kitana evades the evil clutches of Shao Kahn and escapes into the unknown regions of Earth. She survives an assassination attempt by the vile creature Reptile, and allies herself with her onetime comrade- Jade. Together with the help of Earth's warriors, Kitana reaches Sindel and turns the queen against her emperor. With Shao Kahn defeated, the Earth is changed back into its original state, as is Kitana's realm of Edenia. She will be forever in debt of her friends from Earth as she rules the new realm of Edenia at Queen Sindel's side." *'Mortal Kombat Gold:'[[Video:MK4/Gold Ending: KITANA|thumb|180px|right|Kitana's ending in MKG]] ::(in her throne room, Kitana is watching Edenia through the window. Mileena comes in) ::''Mileena: Kitana... I want your status! I want to be Princess of Edenia! It is my right!'' ::''Kitana: You have no right! You are not my sister! You were born of Shang Tsung's sorcery for Shao Kahn! What right do you have to the throne of Edenia?'' ::''Mileena: (dishearteningly, gets down to her knees) No... No!'' ::''Kitana: You are evil and have no place in this world!'' ::''Mileena: You are right, Kitana... But if I have no right to this realm... Then neither will you!!! (uppercuts Kitana, who goes flying into her throne; advancing towards her, Mileena pulls out her sai) You will die, "sister"! And I will take this realm for myself!'' ::''Kitana: Never! (hits a button on the throne, which opens a trap door beneath Mileena's feet, causing her to plunge into a dungeon. Kitana just watches as she falls)'' *'Deadly Alliance: (Semi-Canonical)' "Kitana's longtime enemy Shao Kahn was dead, and the alliance between Shang Tsung and Quan Chi was defeated with the help of warriors from Earthrealm. Although there was peace once more throughout the realms, all was not right for Kitana. Saddened by the death of Goro, she attended a ceremony in the Kuatan palace to honor her fallen friend and ally. Following Shokan tradition, Prince Goro's body was lowered into the molten rock contained within the throne room itself. As Kitana said goodbye to her war time ally, she also held a moment of silence for Liu Kang and secretly wished he had joined her in Edenia so many years ago." *'Unchained:' "With the Dragon King destroyed, Kitana made her way home to the realm of Edenia. During her journey she was met by a being made of fire! He informed Kitana that her premonition of a looming conflict was correct, and that she must unite the forces of good for a coming battle to preserve the realms. Disheartened, Kitana fell to her knees. 'When will it end?' she cried. 'Every victory leads to more conflict and greater adversaries!'. Blaze simply replied, 'If all goes as planned, your enemies will be destroyed'." *'Armageddon: (Non-canonical)' "Absorbing the power of Blaze, Kitana attained a psychic connection with the Elder Gods and became their champion. To preserve the integrity of the realms, she formed an all-female fighting force whose members included Sindel, Jade, Sonya and Li Mei. Together they laid waste to the forces of Darkness and trapped them in the Netherrealm forever!" *'MK vs DCU: (Non-canonical)' "With no base of operations after their devastating losses in Outworld, Kitana sought asylum in Earthrealm for her surviving Edenian Resistance fighters. Raiden granted them Shang Tsung's abandoned island, where they would remain hidden from mortal eyes. Kitana and her warriors remade the former site of the Mortal Kombat tournament into a bastion of beauty and Light. To honor the god of Edenia, they renamed their new home Argus Island." Character relationships *Daughter of Queen Sindel and King Jerrod. *Childhood friend of Jade. *Adopted by Shao Kahn when she was an infant. *Mileena is her clone. *Attacked Johnny Cage along with Shang Tsung, Baraka, Mileena, and Jade. *Learned the truth of Shao Kahn not being her real father. *Killed Mileena (who was later resurrected by Shang Tsung). *Informed Rain that Shao Kahn killed his father, who was a general in the Edenian Army. *Informed Sindel of her true past and turned against Shao Kahn. *Trapped Mileena in a dungeon in MK Gold. *Allied with Goro's Shokan warriors after MK Gold. *Had a battle with Kano's troops before Deadly Alliance. *Joined Raiden's forces to fight the Deadly Alliance. *Killed by Quan Chi. *Resurrected by Onaga to serve him. *Freed from Onaga's spell by the spirit of Liu Kang and Ermac. *Encountered Blaze and informed her to gather the Forces of Light to the final battle. *Accompanied by Liu Kang's spirit so they could find a way to bring him back to life. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. Gallery KitanaMKIIBio.gif|Kitana MKII Bio KitanaMKIIEnd1.gif|Kitana MKII Ending Part 1 KitanaMKIIEnd2.gif|Kitana MKII Ending Part 2 KitanaUMK3Bio.gif|Kitana UMK3 Bio KitanaUMK3End1.png|Kitana UMK3 Ending Part 1 KitanaUMK3End2.png|Kitana UMK3 Ending Part 2 KitanaUMK3End3.png|Kitana UMK3 Ending Part 3 KitanaMKTEnd1.gif|Kitana MKT Ending Part 1 KitanaMKTEnd2.gif|Kitana MKT Ending Part 2 KitanaMKTEnd3.gif|Kitana MKT Ending Part 3 KitanaMKGoldBio.jpg|Kitana MKG Bio KitanaDABio1.gif|Kitana Deadly Alliance Bio Part 1 KitanaDABio2.gif|Kitana Deadly Alliance Bio Part 2 Kitanaend4.gif|Kitana Deadly Alliance Ending Part 1 Kitanaend5.gif|Kitana Deadly Alliance Ending Part 2 KitanaUnchainedBio1.png|Kitana Unchained Bio Part 1 KitanaUnchainedBio2.png|Kitana Unchained Bio Part 2 Kitanaend6.png|Kitana Unchained Ending Part 1 Kitanaend7.png|Kitana Unchained Ending Part 2 KitanaBioKard.jpg|Kitana Bio Kard KitanaMKDCUEnding.png|Kitana's MK vs DCU Ending References Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages